


After Work

by Oshimen



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshimen/pseuds/Oshimen
Summary: enjoy this short and trashy af fic lmao





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this short and trashy af fic lmao

‘Maaiii!!- just... enter the shower first before you laze around the house.’ Nanase said a little frustrated on how her girlfriend has been acting ever since she came home from work. 

As soon as Shiraishi Mai entered their small condo where they’ve been both living in together for months now, Shiraishi immediately slumped into the couch where her beloved has been relaxing in while watching TV, not even bothering to take off her clothes and fix her things. She immediately laid her head on top of Nanase’s lap as she made herself comfortable. 

‘I don’t want to. Im tired. Let me relax first.’ Mai whined, staying in her position. 

‘You know that I can just push your head off my lap so that you’ll fall of the couch right?’ Nanase said with irritation evident in her voice.

‘Yeah.’

‘and you know that I can do just that anytime now right?’

‘Yeah.’ 

There was a pregnant silence after that with Nanase contemplating whether to do just that. She was just seriously thinking of letting her lay down her lap but she can’t let Mai sleep on the couch for the night. 

‘Mai.... get up and take a bath.’ Nanase said as she tried shaking her to wake up. 

But she only got a soft groan in response and Maiyan stayed glued to her position not moving. 

‘Mai jus-‘ Nanase couldn’t continue what she was saying as Shiraishi suddenly sat up surprising her in the process. There was yet again a pregnant silence with Nanase wondering what Shiraishi is planning to do. She was about to say something when Mai beat her to it.

‘Just!... let me hold you for a while... Sit on my lap.’ Shiraishi said in a tired tone as she reached out her hand towards Nanase. In which Nanase hesitantly took.

‘Fine.. but wouldn’t carrying me make you more exhausted?’

‘Of course not. I’ll never get tired of holding you.’ Shiraishi just simply said and with that Nanase stood up still holding Mai’s hand and sat on her lap facing her. Shiraishi immediately held Nanase by the waist and held her close, as close as their bodies would reach. Her head lazily laying on Nishino’s shoulder while Nanase caressed Mai’s hair giving her the best comfort she could ever had.

Mai was in cloud nine with just with this simple gestures. This was the best thing she could ever ask for, feeling her beloved's warmth, feeling her heartbeat just above her's. She didn't want to do anything but hold her lover all night long.  
‘What happened at work?’ Nanase mumbled as she leaned her head towards Mai’s head that was still resting on her shoulders. 

Shiraishi couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a bit at her beloved’s adorable gesture. They’ve been in a relationship for 2 years now and it’s been three months since they started living together but just as she thought she still can’t get enough of her beloved girlfriend. 

Feeling her own heart beating rapidly she turned her head to face Nanase and leaned in to give her a peck in the cheeks. It was so warm and sweet she couldn’t help but give a few more pecks, being bolder as she continued kissing downwards she didn’t even realize that she was already nipping on Nanase’s neck until she heard her sweet voice calling out her name breathlessly and the pain on her head as Nanase dug her nails into her hair. 

‘Mai.... you seriously need... to take a bath first..’ Nanase said seemingly out of breath as she leaned back. 

‘Do I stink that much?’ Shiraishi laughed as she said so.

‘No... it’s not that.. it’s just...’ Nanase said as she looked down not meeting Mai’s eyes.

Shiraishi just smiled at how cute her girlfriend was acting. 

‘Okay, okay.. I’ll take a bath now, but you better prepare for later.’ Mai said as she winked mischievously at Nanase. Leaving the latter all flustered and bothered.

‘But didn’t you said that you’re exhausted....’ Nanase said to no one as Shiraishi has immediately disappeared into the bath.


End file.
